ℙᴀℓᴀᴃℜᴀѕ
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Palabra 9: Verde. [Este sera un fic donde ustedes me dejan una palabra y yo are un drabble que trate, o que tenga que ver aquella palabra que pusieron]
1. Definitivo

Disclaimer:** Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z**_ No_ me pertenece.

**ATENCIÓN**: _Este "fic" estara compuesto por __**fics de palabras que ustedes me dejen en los reviews**__. Calquiera sirve para crear por lo menos un drabble. Por más información leer abajo. Esto sera mi primera historia y ejemplo aquí, así que espero les guste._

* * *

><p><p>

ℙᴀ**ℓ**ᴀ**ᴃ**ℜ**ᴀ**ѕ

Palabra: **Definitivo**.

—¿Qué ves Momoko?

Los grandes ojos rosas de la nombrada se abrieron ante sus palabras y miro a donde él le señalaba.

Y sonrío.

—Veo una tienda.

—¿De qué?

—De dulces.

Y su acompañante sonrió en cuanto Momoko respondió.

—¿Quieres uno?

Momoko lo miro.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—Entonces cómpratelo tú.

—¡Oye! ¡Pero si tú fuiste el que pregunto!

—Pero nunca dije que te compraría uno.

—Maldito...

—Ya lo sé.

Brick sonrío y se alejo.

—¿¡Y entonces para qué me trajiste aquí Brick!?

—Para hacerte desear.

Momoko gruño por lo bajo: debió haberse dado cuenta. Como si él hubiese sido amable con ella alguna vez en su vida.

"—_Definitivamente eres un maldito Brick_."

"—_Definitivamente eres una gruñona cuando se trata de dulces Momoko._"

_...Definitivamente eran tal para cual..._

Definitivamente...

㈸2**Fin㈸3**

* * *

><p><p>

_Hola, qué tal. Bien esto sera algo que seguro y me regresa la inspiración para mis historias._

_Verán, **necesito que pongan una palabra, y con ella yo are un pequeño drabble que sera puesto aquí según las ideas que se me ocurran. Ej: arroz, robo, perro, gato, etc. Me da igual, sólo escogan una palabra y yo la utilizo.**_

_También el drabble sera dedicado a esa persona que me puso la palabra, así que bueno..._

_¡Espero la pongan!_

_Bye Bye._


	2. Noche

Disclaimer:** Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z**_ No_ me pertenece.

**ATENCIÓN**: _Este "fic" estara compuesto por __**fics de palabras que ustedes me dejen en los reviews**__. Cualquiera sirve para crear por lo menos un drabble._

Este drabble va dedicado a:**Sarika27** _¡Espero te guste! Esto fue lo que tu palabra me inspiro. _

* * *

><p><p>

ℙᴀ**ℓ**ᴀ**ᴃ**ℜ**ᴀ**ѕ

**.**

Palabra: **Noche**.

* * *

><p><p>

Las grietas de su sed por fin eran selladas después de tan largo tiempo.

Se sentía satisfecha, tanto que hasta tuvo el descaro de sonreir revelando sus grandes caninos desgarradores.

Paso su lengua por los restos de aquel jugoso liquido recien conseguido, para luego mirar por encima de su hombro hacia aquella calle a oscuras que le dio paso antes a su deliciosa presa. Y cuando comprovo que seguia solitaria como si nada hubiera cambiado, miro a su victima tirada en el suelo, para luego dar media vuelta e ir caminando feliz de la vida por las calles de aquella oscura noche de luna llena.

Sus ojos antes rojos con aquel brillo psicopata —y sedientos de aquella sustancia roja— cambiaron a su verde _natural_.

Mientra iba feliz de la vida, y casi que saltando, bailando y cantando a la vez. Si no fuera porque ella no queria que alguien la viese y llamase mucho la atención. Puesto que a pesar de lo muy satisfecha que estuviese, no podía negar aquellas manchas en su ropa que revelaban un hecho muy... _anormal_ para muchos.

Incluso en esta noche de luna llena eso era un hecho.

Y en aquella misma noche ella había calmdo aquella sed que cada uno de su especie tiene: Sed de sangre.

Cerro los ojos.

La noche si que traía a sus presas más buenas y deliciosas.

La noche era la que revelaba su naturaleza y la dejaba ser como era.

La noche era parte de ella y de su especie.

La noche era su día y su calma.

_La noche era su espacio natural._

_Mmmm... y que noche tuvo hoy._

Se relamio loslabios de sólo pensar en ello.

㈴0**~End~㈸7**

_Ya sabe, dejenme sus palabras y yo escribo los drabbles que me inspiren ésta._

_Bye Bye_


	3. Locura

**N/A**_**—**__ Lamento la tardanza. Es que no había regresado a ver cuántos reviews tenía, y cuando me di cuenta de cuántas palabras eran en menos de una hora ya tenía todos los drabbles escritos._

Disclaimer:** Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z**_ No_ me pertenece.

**ATENCIÓN: **_Este "fic" estará compuesto por __**fics de palabras que ustedes me dejen en los reviews**__. Cualquiera sirve para crear por lo menos un drabble._

Este drabble va dedicado a: **AnimeGirl260** _Gracias por leer mis historias y ser mi fan *·* ¡Y espero te guste el drabble que tu palabra me inspiro! XD_

ℙᴀ**ℓ**ᴀ**ᴃ**ℜ**ᴀ**ѕ

**.**

Palabra: **Locura**

Rodaba en un mar de pensamientos ilógicos. Ella quería seguir así como estaba.

¿Tan siquiera alguien la entendía?

Siempre había tenido esos síntomas, pero nadie los notaba por su capa de amabilidad. Su amor por todos, al igual que su capa superficial que era muy linda.

La culpa era de ellos no de ella.

Ella sólo había seguido a aquella voz, aquella voz que le dijo lo que tenía que hacer.

Aquella voz que a la vez eran muchas entremezcladas, y por eso ella trato de seguirlas a todas. Hacer lo que cada una le dijese que hiciera, porque ella era amable, amable hasta la medula.

Eso era lo que le había enseñado ser su querida abuelita.

Aquella señora que ahora en vez de tener su cara de amabilidad, ella estaba más lejos de su cuerpo de lo que cualquiera.

Y Miyako quería que pusiese aquella cara de amabilidad que la voz —voces— le decía que le pusiera.

Pero incluso así no lo lograba.

Ni siquiera a su verdadero cuerpo se pegaba aquella cabeza que lanzaba aquel liquido rojo por su boca y su cuello.

_Ella jamas podrá volver a sonreír_, pensó resignada cuando por milésima vez intento poner aquellos gestos amables que su abuela ponía.

Y así llamo a sus amigas para ir a pasear. Y así ellas vinieron a su casa y en cuanto iban a saludar a la abuela de su mejor amiga se dieron cuenta de algo: Ella estaba más roja delo normal; Ella no tenía cabeza; Y la cabeza no respiraba.

Y gritaron.

Y Miyako se les acerco diciendo:

—_No es mi culpa. Es de ustedes por no prevenirlo._

Porque ella tenía en su cabeza muchas voces que le hablaban y le decían lo que tenía que hacer.

—**Fin—**


	4. Venganza y celos

Disclaimer:** Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z**_ No_ me pertenece.

**ATENCIÓN: **_Este "fic" estará compuesto por __**fics de palabras que ustedes me dejen en los reviews**__. Cualquiera sirve para crear por lo menos un drabble._

Este drabble va dedicado a: **iriii** _¡Espero te guste que hay usado tus dos palabras para un solo drabble! ¡Y gracias por tu palabra!_

ℙᴀ**ℓ**ᴀ**ᴃ**ℜ**ᴀ**ѕ

**.**

Palabras: **Venganza y Celos**

Esto definitivamente no era su culpa: No.

Era la culpa de sus malditos sentimientos que no sabía de qué tipo eran ni por qué la había logrado convencer de hacer esto.

Sip, no tenía para nada la culpa de lo que había hecho.

No tampoco tenía la culpa de que le gustase aquel chico de la cual su amiga estaba enamorada, y de la cual la tomaría como su objeto de venganza.

¿Y por qué lo aria?: Pues porque ellos le habían provocado sentimientos que ella o entendía.

Boomer: Él le provocaba sentimientos de alegría y extrañas Burbujas en el estomago. Mientras que a Miyako de repente la había empezado a detestar —por más mejores amigas del alma que fuesen— por acercarcele a Boomer con intensiones nada buenas para su salud mental.

Y por eso ella había dejado aquel _regalito _en la mochila de ella sin que se diera cuenta.

Y por extraño que se viese en ella, esperaba que su reacción fuera mala.

Y eso fue lo que paso. Una cara de horror al abrirlo y un grito agónico, mientras que lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Pero no era la culpa de ella misma, no, claro que no.

Eran de sus sentimientos, de la misma Miyako también.

¿Eran celos quizá?

Pues entonces esto era su venganza hacia su mejor amiga por haberse acercado de más a aquella persona que apreciaba.

Lo bueno es que nadie sabría que alguien tan infantil y come dulces como ella era la culpable.

Nadie la podría culpar.

Eso estaba a su favor.

**~—Fin—~**

_Hice a una Momoko mal xD_

_Sí que soy malísima con las fans de ella :I Pero bueno, me agrada que sea así por extraño que parezca._


	5. Escalofriante

Disclaimer:** Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z**_ No_ me pertenece.

**ATENCIÓN: **_Este "fic" estara compuesto por __**fics de palabras que ustedes me dejen en los reviews**__. Cualquiera sirve para crear por lo menos un drabble._

Este drabble va dedicado a: **Sweat Blueberry** _¡Espero que te guste! Tu palabra asumí que era esta, puesto que me dijiste que tenía que ser escalofriante ¿no? Igual espero que te guste._

* * *

><p><p>

ℙᴀ**ℓ**ᴀ**ᴃ**ℜ**ᴀ**ѕ

**.**

Palabra: **Escalofriante.**

Aquella casa daba más miedo que su abuela desnuda.

Y eso era mucho decir para ella que la tuvo que bañar una vez...

Pero bueno, así era el reto y ella lo tenía que cumplir fuese como fuese.

Un ruido casi imperceptible paso por sus tímpanos, y ella casi da un salto por ello. Miro de lado a lado lentamente. Como si esperase a que el mismo hombre lobo viniese por ella.

Pero ni él ni nadie sabía qué le esperaba a ella en ese lugar. Definitivamente cuando saliese —si es que salia— de esa casa se las cobraría muy bien a Kaoru por dejarla hacer tal barbaridad.

Otro ruido le hizo dar un respingo, y ahí fue cuando entre los flequillos pelirrojos de su frente que se habían movido tapando la mayor parte de su vista, pudo divisar una sombra que se acercaba a ella.

Y por supuesto se quedo más que petrificada en su lugar. No sabía qué demonios hacer, y si esa persona lo único que quería era hacerle una broma.

Pero definitivamente era una sombra bastante terrorífica.

Ni siquiera parecía tener cuerpo, sólo era una mancha en aquel pasillo que le hacia lucir más escalofriante aún.

Lo último que supieron de Momoko Akatsutsumi aquel día es que despareció misteriosamente.

Y lo último que supo ella antes de _desaparecer _fue que juro haber visto unos ojos rojos brillando más de lo que deberían.

Mientras su último pensamiento fue: Definitivamente nunca más aceptare volver a hacer un reto con Kaoru. Y más si este implica entrar en una casa abandonada en el medio del bosque de noche.

Que pena que no se lo pudo replicar.

Escalofriante ¿verdad?

**—Fin—**


	6. Bomba

Disclaimer:** Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z**_ No_ me pertenece.

**ATENCIÓN: **_Este "fic" estara compuesto por __**fics de palabras que ustedes me dejen en los reviews**__. Cualquiera sirve para crear por lo menos un drabble._

Este drabble va dedicado a: **Guest** _¡Hola anónimo o persona conocida! Espero te guste el drabble que me inspiro tu palabra._

ℙᴀ**ℓ**ᴀ**ᴃ**ℜ**ᴀ**ѕ

**.**

Palabra: **Bomba**

La tire, pero nuevamente toda aquella capa blanca le nublo la vista al personaje que estaba utilizando.

Tire otra nuevamente pero sucedió lo mismo: ¿Qué pasaba con esta cosa?

¡¿Por qué demonios no explotaba como _una_ normalmente lo hacía?!

Me gire hacia donde mi amigo jugaba tranquilamente en su celular.

—No funciona.

Me miro con su mirada verdusca.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Que la bomba no funciona! Cada vez que tiro una hacia esos zombies todo se vuelve blanco.

—¿De qué color es la bomba?

Pongo en la pantalla aquel maletín donde guardo las pocas armas que tengo —entre otras cosas— y miro el color.

—Verde.

—Esa cega. La roja es la que "_explota_"

—Ah...

Y empiezo a jugar nuevamente el juego mientras esta vez sí pongo aquella bomba de color rojo y la tiro, para luego ver satisfecha como esa parte explota y con ella aquellos asquerosos zombies que me pasan insultando no-sé-cómo.

Y así seguí con Leon de Residen Evil junto a Ashley por fin al otro lado de esos malditos zombies que lo único que hacen es repetir "Te voy a matar; Te voy a matar"; Pues amigos esto va en sus contras ya que yo fui la que los mate en vez de que ustedes a mí.

La próxima vez traeré la Bazuca... Uh, sí, la bazuca infinita que voy a lograr tener cuando pase todos estos niveles. Ahí verán lo que es más potente que una bomba.

Sip, definitivamente los are explotar.

ℱⅈℕ

_Lo sé, me quedo raro o.O_

_No me culpen xD_


	7. Colores

**N/A**— La verdad es que yo no conozco la edad de nadie de los reviews. Por eso les pido que si de alguna manera me "pase" con los drabbles que escribo aquí, me lo digan. Acuérdense que yo nada más estoy liberándome para mis fics, por eso no sé qué soy capaz de escribir con las palabras que me den.

Disclaimer:** Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z**_ No_ me pertenece.

**ATENCIÓN: **_Este "fic" estará compuesto por __**fics de palabras que ustedes me dejen en los reviews**__. Cualquiera sirve para crear por lo menos un drabble._

Este drabble va dedicado a: **marilu323** _¡No sé si te gustara! Como ya escribí más arriba no sé si estará bien para ti. Pero igual espero con todo mi corazón que te agrade por lo menos._

ℙᴀ**ℓ**ᴀ**ᴃ**ℜ**ᴀ**ѕ

**.**

Palabra: **Colores**

* * *

><p><p>

Me sentía tan liviana, tan liviana como si estuviese volando por los aires que respiraba y que a la vez me daban aquel viento fresco aquellos días de primavera y verano.

Me sentía feliz, tan feliz como cualquier niño en su cumpleaños o jugando su juego favorito junto a sus amigos.

Me sentía libre, tan libre como un gato corriendo por todas partes; como un león tratando de capturar a su presa; como alguien cumpliendo por fin su mayoría de edad para luego ser independiente por una vez en su vida.

Y veía colores, colores por todas partes en aquel mar de felicidad, libertad y liviantez.

Colores por todas partes que me miraban y yo los miraba a ellos; Que me hablaban y me mostraban formas distintas; Que me daban paso a muchos sentimientos felices en mi estomago.

Veía colores por todas partes cuyos objetivos ya estaban cumpliéndose en mí.

Y al final me di cuenta que en todo ese mar de sentimientos: en todos aquellos colores que brillaban a mi alrededor con sus formas y tamaños; que por fin podría estar en paz por un buen tiempo...

Y ahora sabía por qué todos seguían haciendo estas cosas luego de probarlas la primera vez.

**~Fin~**


	8. Instinto

Disclaimer:** Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z**_ No_ me pertenece.

**ATENCIÓN: **_Este "fic" estara compuesto por __**fics de palabras que ustedes me dejen en los reviews**__. Cualquiera sirve para crear por lo menos un drabble._

Este drabble va dedicado a: **yuuka**_¡Gracias por tu review tan lindo y tu palabra tan instintiva! ¡Espero te guste lo que se creo gracias a ella!_

ℙᴀ**ℓ**ᴀ**ᴃ**ℜ**ᴀ**ѕ

**.**

Palabra: **Instinto**.

* * *

><p><p>

Y ahí estaban esos movimientos tan rápidos y a la vez tan hipnotizantes. Te daban ganas de correr junto a ella y seguirle el paso cual perro jugando con otro. Era una sensación que cualquiera en este lugar podría sentir según yo, pero igual esperaba que fuese el único que sintiese aquella sensación.

Sus atajadas, su sudor, su rostro, todo me llamaba... Y yo de verdad quería saltar del lugar en el que estaba e ir hacia ella... y no sé qué demonios haría después de ello. Supongo que tendría que seguir mis instintos ¿no?

_No..._

Seguirlos seria como dejarle paso a un depredador que controlase mi cuerpo. Ya sentía ese vibre, esa sensación de no poder soportar más.

Se sentía tan malditamente sensacional.

_Aguanta..._

_Aguanta..._

Tenía que aguantar hasta que terminase el juego. Tenía que aguantar hasta que ella saliese de aquí. Tenía que aguantar para que mis instintos animales no saliesen a flote y fueran por su presa.

_Resiste..._

_Sé fuerte..._

_No sucumbas, eres fuerte..._

_Todos te dicen eso ¿no?_

Soy fuerte, no debo dejarlos salir... no debo seguirles el paso. Debo quedarme quieto donde me pusieron. Debo aguantar, debo sacar aquellos instintos de mi sistema...

_Debo dejarme morir por los movimientos de ella._

Maldición, maldición... ¡Maldición!

¡No debo dejarlos salir! No debo... ¡No debo!

Pero al final desisto...

...y voy.

Corriendo como un loco a la cancha donde ella anota otro gol.

Si, definitivamente la próxima vez que alguien use falda en un partido de Fútbol, tratare de no seguir mis instintos.

Y más si esa persona es Kaoru Matsubara...

Porque como mis instintos me llevaron hacia ella, también me alejaron en cuanto notaron los instintos asesinos de ella.

—**Fin**—

_Recuerden dejar su palabra._


	9. Verde

Disclaimer:** Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z**_ No_ me pertenece.

**ATENCIÓN: **_Este "fic" estará compuesto por __**fics de palabras que ustedes me dejen en los reviews**__. Cualquiera sirve para crear por lo menos un drabble._

Este drabble va dedicado a: **ludi** _¡Espero te guste! Tu palabra enserio que me hizo un gran favor de inspiración._

ℙᴀ**ℓ**ᴀ**ᴃ**ℜ**ᴀ**ѕ

**.**

Palabra: Verde **(1)**

* * *

><p><p>

¿Qué era todo eso a su alrededor?

¿Por qué todo tenia colores diferentes, al igual que tamaños distintos?

¿Por qué nada podía ser igual por siempre?

¡Todo a su alrededor era nada más que imperfecto! ¡Ella quería cosas perfectas! ¡Perfección de un color, un solo y maldito color!

Deseaba con toda su alma que todo aquello a su alrededor se fuese ya de una maldita vez. Que no volviese a ver tantas cosas que le dejaban su cabeza más mal de lo que ya se encontraba.

¿Por qué no mejor todo se volvía negro? Ese era un color que no dejaba ver nada, ella quería eso, un color el cual estuviese todo el tiempo en algo.

¿Por qué todo no se volvía igual? ¿De un mismo color, de un mismo tamaño y forma?

¡Un mundo imperfecto no servía para ella!

¿Por qué no se volvía todo verde? Verde después de todo era el color que mostraba la tierra cuando tenía flores; el pasto; los árboles y sus hojas.

Verde era el color de ojos de ella, de las ropas que siempre le mandaban a usar.

¡Verde era el color perfecto para el planeta! Ella quería ver todo verde. Que todo estuviera igual, pero verde...

¿Entonces por qué nada se volvía verde?

Algún día ella lograría que todo fuese verde al igual que ella. Porque ella quería un mundo que fuera perfecto y verde...

Un mundo muy verde que fuera perfecto.

Ella también estaba en su etapa verde después de todo...

Y eso era muy complicado para la etapa en la que vivía.

㈴0**~End~㈸7**

1*—_**Se dice de los primeros años de vida y de la juventud.**__ En esto hago referencia a que puede estar en su infancia, y a que los niños a veces no entienden cosas... No sé si me entienden._


End file.
